Another: Tokyo Mew Mew
Another: Tokyo Mew Mew 'is a fanfiction written by 'Whiteweaver.' '''The series are a continuation from the manga and anime series '''Tokyo Mew Mew '''and begins three years after the original series, following five girls, Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, and a new member, Kohi Takenaka. Plot With the threat of the Saint Rose Crusaders and aliens long gone, the Mew Mews attempt to go about their lives as normal girls, some struggling more than others. However, this is soon abandoned as a new enemy makes itself known, as well as a mysterious group called Sprite which seems fixed on stopping Tokyo Mew Mew at every turn. Characters Mew Mews 'Ichigo Momomiya' is a 16-year old high school girl with a cheerful but somewhat scatter-brained disposition. She is the leader of the Mew Mews and is merged with the Iriomote Cat. She is deeply in love with her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama. 'Mint Aizawa' is also a 16-year old high school first year who attends a private school quite far apart from the rest of her team mates. Elegant, refined and somewhat snobbish, Mint ends up fighting a lot with Ichigo. Her DNA is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. 'Lettuce Midorikawa' is a high school student in her second year, and has a kind and shy nature which is taken advantage of frequently by many of her classmates. Her DNA is merged with the Finless Porpoise, and she has a long-standing crush on Ryou Shirogane. 'Pudding Fong' now attends school as a 14-year old middle school student, and her hyperactive, open personality hasn't changed very much during her three years as a normal girl. Her DNA is merged with the Golden Lion Tamarin. 'Kohi Takenaka' is a first year high school student and goes to the same school as Lettuce. Absent-minded, a little slow, and the kind of person who's easily forgettable, Kohi is hard to track down as the newest member of the Mew Mews. Her DNA is merged with the Giant Panda. 'Zakuro Fujiwara, unlike the other Mew Mews, has resigned from the team to focus on her studies and further her modelling career abroad. Now an 18-year old young woman, she is the most cool-headed and mature of the Mews, and keeps in contact with all of them when she can. Her DNA is merged with the Gray Wolf. '''Berry Shirayuki is now a 16-year old high school student with a sparky, optimistic outlook on life and has a boundless devotion for her boyfriend, Tasuku Meguro. While she still works as a door-to-door delivery service for Café Mew Mew, she is an infrequent participant of Tokyo Mew Mew's activities due to the high expectations of her prestigious school. Her DNA is merged with the Amami Black Rabbit and Andes Mountain Cat. Supporting Characters Ryou Shirogane, ''now a young man bordering on 19, remained as the Mew Project's main supervisor when Keiichiro disappeared. He is rather rude, cynical and direct, although he has become a little kinder over the years, and is the first person to be injected with Red Data DNA. Despite his claims to have given up on Ichigo, he still sees Masaya as his rival for her love. 'Keiichiro Akasaka' was the main leader of the Mew Project but mysteriously left the Café shortly after the Saint Rose Crusaders were defeated, and vanished without a farewell. His location and current status is unknown, although he sometimes leaves clues of his presence throughout the series. 'Masaya Aoyama' is Ichigo's love interest and support. An intelligent, patient young man with a gentle soul, he's been secretly taking training from both Ichigo's and Pudding's fathers so he can protect Ichigo even without his powers. He infrequently helps Ryou in his Mew Project research along with Takusu. '''Takusu Meguro' works for Café Mew as its door-to-door delivery with his partner and love interest, Berry. Smart, open-minded and a little cheeky, he often offers advice and help to Ryou in his research for the Mew Project. Category:Stories Category:Another: Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Story Hubs Category:AUs Category:Spin-Offs